


Dancing

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really likes old swing music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Dan loved slow songs and he would occasionally bring out his dad’s old record player and set it on the kitchen table to dance in a circles by himself. When Gavin came home early one day and laid his eyes on the scene in front of him he couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend, who had his eyes closed and arms out like he was dancing with another person who just so happens to be invisible.

“What are you doing you donut?”

“Dancing,” Dan replied without missing a beat.

Gavin then intervened, stepping into where Dan’s arm where outstretched perfectly, as if the person Dan was imagining was infact Gavin. Dan smiled and opened his eyes, but kept his feet steady as he went at a slower pace so Gavin could learn the moves.

“Ow.”

“God, sorry Dan.”

“It’s okay B, you’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

“Ugh, but i’m just rubbish at dancing-”

“Well if you don’t practice, you’ll still be rubbish. Calm down, it’s your first time doing this.” So they spent the rest of their afternoon like this, practicing, laughing. When a week passed without the two dancing again, it was Gavin who made the first move, and took out the old record player and set it working. Gavin then closed his eyes and held out his arms like Dan once did, feeling silly but knowing he needed the practice.

“Here let me show you,” Dan said as Gavin chuckled.

“I’m getting better aren’t I?”

“Whatever you say B.” Gavin then slapped Dan lightly on his shoulder.

“You prick.”

“Don’t ruin the moment Gavin.”

So dancing to old, old songs on their old record player became their ritual, and this ritual became their heaven, and this heaven felt just like home when Gavin would rest his head on Dan’s chest and start to dance to the beat of his heart.


End file.
